The Games That Play Us
by OfficialTess
Summary: Lucas, Lindsay, Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Peyton are going to play a game at Haley's. It's very sweet and it's a very touching story even if I say it myself. Breyton One-Shot.


**Alright, this is a very long one-shot. I just felt like writhing. I never wrote a one-shot this long, but the ideas just floated in my mind. I got the idea when I was reading in my English Text Book. There's a whole chapter of love and I thought I'd write something about that. **

**Disclaimers:**

**Haley's song - My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion  
The cards about the wedding and Dracula - Answers from my text book**

**I hope you enjoy this! It really helps if you play the song while reading the part where Haley sings it. **

* * *

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled as she entered her best friend's bedroom.

"Yeah?" Peyton asked as she peeked her head out of the bathroom.

Brooke went to the bathroom and sat on the bath. Neither of them cared that Peyton had just gotten out of the shower and still hadn't put her clothes on. She was in her underware. "Haley invited us for a game. It is a game where you have to pick a card and they you have to do what's on the card. It is in pairs and Haley and Nathan are a pair, and Lindsay and Lucas. I was just wondering if you wanted to play the game and be a pair with me."

"Sure, I'm up for a game." Peyton said as she went to her closet and put some clothes on.

"Look, I know you don't like Lindsay, but please, try to make the best of it." Brooke suggested. Peyton sighed and sat on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something." Peyton said. Brooke's face turned to worry at the seriousness in Peyton's voice.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked as she sat next to Peyton.

"I'm actually not jealous of Lindsay because she's with Lucas." Peyton started. "I'm actually not jealous at all. I don't care who Lucas is with because I..." She pause for a moment.

"Because you what?" Brooke questioned.

"I'm in love with someone else." Peyton sighed. Brooke's heart raced as she held her breath. Will Peyton feel the same way she did? She wanted to ask her who it was but Peyton beat her to it. "It's a girl and I actually don't want her to know yet." Brooke's heart raced faster. She wanted to ask again who it was, but Peyton beat her again by speaking. "We should probobly go to Haley's." She got up and held her hand out to Brooke. She smiled as Brooke took it. Brooke laced her fingers through Peyton's as they went down the stairs, causing Peyton to shiver. It went unnoticed by Brooke, but Peyton didn't know what it would do to her when she kissed her as this already sent a shiver down her spine.

* * *

"Hey you guys." Haley said as she opened the front door.

"Hi." Brooke and Peyton smiled as they both gave Haley a hug and went to the living room.

"Okay, everyone's here. Let the game begin." Lindsay said as she sat on a pillow on the ground. Haley had put the cards on the ground with pillows around them. The couch and the table were moved aside. They each took place on a pillow.

"Wait! Don't start yet!" Lucas yelled as he put his hands high up in the air.

"What? What's wrong?" Haley asked confused. Lucas got up and went to the kitchen. He came back with snacks and beer. Haley, Lindsay, Brooke, Peyton and Nathan laughed.

"No game without snacks and beer." Lucas laughed as he sat back down. He gave everyone a beer and put the snacks in the middle of the circle. "Now we can start."

"No, we can't!" Peyton yelled.

"Why not?" Brooke asked. Peyton got up and put soft music on. Brooke smiled as Peyton sat back down next to her.

"Can we start now?" Nathan asked.

"No!" Haley yelled.

"Now what?" Nathan laughed. Haley stood up and went to get some candles. She placed them on the ground and lit them. Then she turned off the lights.

"That's better." She said as she gave Nathan a kiss and sat back down.

"Alright, no one says no to my next question." Brooke said. "Can we start now?"

"No." Peyton laughed quickly earning a playfull slap on the arm by Brooke. "I was just joking!"

"I know." Brooke smirked. "You still deserved the slap though."

Haley and Lindsay laughed.

"C'mon let's start." Lucas said. "The first one to race their hand picks the first card. Three, two, one."  
They all put their hand in the air, but Haley was just a second earlier than everyone else.

"Alright Hales. You pick the first card." Brooke said. "You can choose the next one to pick a card after you've completed yours."

Haley picked a card and gave it to Lucas.

"Oh, sure. Pick me first." He said sarcasticly.

"Yeah, I love you too." Haley laughed. "Now read my card and tell me what to do."

"It's a thinking question." Lucas said. He read the card. "Why do couples who are newly wed go on honeymoon?"

"Jeez, I read that somewhere." Haley thought. "Oh I know! The honeymoon is thought to date back to Germanic times. It is supposed to have been the month or moon, I don't remember which exactly, following a Teutonic marriage, when the bride and groom would retreat to a secluded spot and drink the honey wine which was thought to have aphrodisiac properties. I don't remember the name of the wine though."

Nathan looked at Haley and raised an eyebrow. "No wonder you were my tutor."

"The name of the wine is "mead", but I think you deserved that point." Lucas said as he put the card aside. "One point for Haley and Nathan."

"Yeah!" Haley laughed as she clapped in her hands and kissed Nathan. "Lucas, you're next."

"Lindsay, you can choose one." Lucas smiled. Lindsay took a card and gave it to Brooke.

"Oh, nice. It's something you have to do." Brooke said as she read the card. "Give your partner the butterfly flutter. Place your eye within a breath of your partner's cheeck. Open and close your eyelids against his skin. If it's done correctly, the flutter sensation on his cheeck should match the one in her his heart."

Lindsay looked at Lucas and got closer to him. She gave him the butterfly flutter and then looked at him again. "Did you feel it?"

"Totally." He smiled.

"One point to Lucas and Lindsay!" Brooke yelled.

"C'mon, your turn, pick one." Peyton said, wanting to deserve a point too. Brooke picked a card and gave it to Nathan.

"This is a tough one." He laughed. "Each has to give five other ways to say "I love you""

"Wait, we both have to give five synonymes?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah." Nathan nodded. Brooke and Peyton looked at eachother and it was in that moment that they realised how the other felt.

"I've fallen for you." Peyton started. "I only have eyes for you. I'd die for you. You get me going. You are my true love."

Brooke smiled before she said five synonymes. "I like you a hell of a lot. I've lost my heart to you. I can't live without you. I can't get you out of my mind. I'm in love with you."

They kept looking at eachother while Nathan was talking. "Also one point for Brooke and Peyton!"

"I have to go to the bathroom." Brooke said as she got up.

"Me too." Peyton sat as she walked out after Brooke.

"They are going to tell their feelings for eachother." Haley said as Brooke and Peyton were out of the room. Nathan, Lucas and Lindsay all nodded.

* * *

Brooke was looking in the mirror when Peyton entered the bathroom.

"Hey you." Brooke said.

"Hi." Peyton smiled.

"I was hoping you would come after me." Brooke huskily said as she turned to look at Peyton.

"Really?" Peyton asked.

"Look. I know it will probobly scare you, but I meant all those five things I said. Especially the last one. I'm in love with you, Peyton." Brooke said. She turned around because she didn't want to face Peyton.

"Brooke, look at me." Peyton said. "Look at me." Brooke turned around, but kept her eyes to the ground. A tear was falling from her cheeck because she was scared that Peyton didn't feel the same way. Peyton placed her finger on Brooke's chin, forcing her to look her in the eye.

"I also meant the things that I said. Especially the last one. You're the girl I was talking about Brooke. You are my true love."

"Really?" Brooke silently asked.

"Really." Peyton repeated.

"Are you really sure?" Brooke asked again. "I mean, this must be so hard for you. I used to sleep with every guy I dated. Lucas, Felix, Chase, some other guys I don't even remember. I have to know that you are sure that you love me, because I can understand if it's just friendship you're feeling."

Peyton rested her hand on Brooke's cheeck. "It's not just friendship, Brooke. I loved you then and I love you now. You are not that person anymore. You don't sleep with every guy in Tree Hill."

Brooke smiled. "I'm sorry I just had to be sure."

"It's okay, I understand." Peyton said as she pulled Brooke into a hug. "Just as long as you sleep with me we'll be fine."

Brooke pulled away and slapped Peyton playfully on the arm.

"That's the second time you do that!" Peyton laughed as she put her hand on her arm.

"That's the second time you deserve it!" Brooke laughed back. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Peyton smiled and pulled Brooke closer. Pressing her lips softly on hers. Brooke rested her hands on the back of Peyton's neck as Peyton laid her hands on Brooke's hips. Brooke pulled back before pressing her lips to Peyton's again. This time the kiss was a little more passionate.

"I love you." Peyton said as she rested her forehead against Brooke's.

"You know, I have an other synonyme for that." Brooke smiled.

"Oh yeah?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah." Brooke smirked. "Could you repeat that, please?"

Peyton laughed. "I love you."

Brooke smiled. "I love you too, P. Sawyer."

They kissed again before going back to the living room.

* * *

"Took you long enough." Lucas said as Brooke and Peyton sat back on their pillow.

"Sorry, couldn't find the toiletpaper." Brooke said. Haley laughed.

"Cut the crap. I know you two have just confessed their feelings. In fact, everybody in this room knows." She smiled.

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other.

"And you are okay with it?" Peyton asked to the rest of them.

"Yes. I have no idea why we wouldn't be. You guys have been best friends for over 15 years. You've been through a hell of a lot. We actually thought you guys were going to get together sooner." Nathan said.

"Okay, this is creepy. You guys know our feelings before we do." Brooke said.

"You knew your feelings before. You just wanted to supress them. To block them out, because you thought we weren't going to be okay with this." Haley smiled.

Brooke also smiled. "Well, then there's no reason for hiding it, is there." She kissed Peyton and sat in her lap. Resting her back to the blonde's chest and resting her head on her shoulder. Lucas, Lindsay, Nathan and Haley all smiled. Finally their friends got what they deserved. Each other.

"Okay, who was next." Lindsay said. "Oh, Nathan you had to pick a card."

Nathan picked a card and gave it to Peyton.

"Let's see." Peyton said as she read the card. "Give your partner the eskimo kiss. Greet your partner by gently pressing or rubbing noses."

Nathan and Haley got closer together and rubbed their noses. They all laughed at the sight.

"Next!" Nathan yelled.

"Not so fast mister." Haley laughed. "That kiss was way too short." She placed her nose against his again and before he was about to rub his nose against hers, she kissed him. "Now Peyton can pick a card."

Peyton laughed as she picked the next card. She gave it to Lindsay and smiled.

"You have to do this." Lindsay laughed. "Give your partner the french kiss. French kissing involves tongue contact and there's no right or wrong way to do it. There are many different variations, but it's easiest if you just open your mouth while kissing and see what happens."

"Do we have to watch this?" Lucas asked jokingly.

"I don't mind." Nathan said playfully. Haley smacked him on the arm receiving an "Auch!"

Brooke got up from out Peyton's lap because she was with her back to her. She turned around and waited for Peyton to do the assignment on the card. Peyton got closer to Brooke and pressed her lips upon hers. She ran her tongue over Brooke's bottom lip asking for entrance, which she was quickly allowed. Haley and Lindsay covered Nathan and Lucas' eyes while Brooke and Peyton's tongues were massaging each others. Nathan and Lucas pulled their hands away and laughed. Brooke and Peyton broke apart for air.

"Now that is what I call french kissing." Brooke said. "Those guys can learn something from you." Peyton laughed and Lindsay picked the next card. She gave it to Nathan.

"Guess what the fear of this phobia is. You get five." Nathan read. "Arachnophobia."

"A fear of spiders." Lindsay answered.

"Nyctophobia."

"A fear of the dark and the night."

"Cynophobia."

"A fear of dogs."

"Triskaidekaphobia."

"A fear of the number 13."

"Phobophobia."

"A fear of fear."

"Alright, five points." Haley said. "How do you know all those phobia's? I never would've known the one of the fear of the number 13."

"Yeah, well, if you work as an editor of a book there are authors who write about people with a phobia." Lindsay explained. Brooke laid down and rested her head on Peyton's lap.

"If you are tired we can always go home." Peyton smiled.

"No, I want each of us to take one more card." Brooke said.

"Okay." Peyton smiled as she kissed Brooke's forehead. "Haley, it's your turn to pick one again." Haley took a card and gave it to Lucas.

"Oh this is a fun one." He laughed. "Play the balcony scene of Romeo and Juliet."

"You've got to be kidding me." Nathan said.

"No, I'm not." Lucas laughed. "You get the lines of the text." He gave Haley and Nathan the card.

"What kind of English is this?" Nathan asked as he saw the card.

"Old English." Lucas said. "Oh and Haley. Stand on the table. Then it looks like you're on a balcony."

Haley stuck her tongue out to Lucas and Nathan got up. They both sighed. Haley climbed on the table.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be bet sworn my love. And I'll no longer be a Capulet." She said dramatically.

"Shal I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Nathan said playing along.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's a Montague? It is nor hand nor foot. Nor arm nor face nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet, so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, wouthout that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for thy name, which is no part of thee, take all myself." Haley said. She gasped, but laughed as Nathan fell on his knee in front of her.

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love and I'll be new baptis'd. Henceforth I never will be Romeo." He said as he got up. He took Haley up from the table and gave her a kiss as he put her back on the pillow.

"Short, but affective." Brooke laughed.

"That was all that was on the card. The balcony scene was much longer." Haley said.

"Alright. For now it is: Haley and Nathan, three points. Lucas and Lindsay two points and me and Brooke also two points." Peyton said. "But we still have to pick our card. Lucas, your turn." Lucas picked a card and gave it to Peyton.

"Thinking question." She said. "What kind of novel is Dracula."

"I have no idea." Lucas said raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, you write novels yourself and you have no idea what kind of novel Dracula is?" Lindsay asked. Lucas shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"I know! Can I, can I?" Haley asked excited.

"Yes, but you don't deserve any points." Peyton said.

"Dracula is an epistolary novel. It is composed from letters, journal and diary entries, telegrams, trasnscripts of dictaphone recordings, and newspaper extracts. The novel starts with journal entries by Jonathan Harker, a young English solicitor." Haley asnwered.

"You are way too smart for your own good." Brooke said with her mouth open at the answer of Haley. Peyton pushed her mouth closed before she kissed it.

"My turn." She said. She picked a card and gave it to Lindsay.

"Well, it's a good thing you guys confessed your feelings towards eachother, because this is something you have to do for your girlfriend or boyfriend." Lindsay said. Peyton smiled at Brooke.

"Well, I got a girlfriend so bring it on." Peyton smiled.

"Say a sincere love poem for you girlfriend." Lindsay read.

"Alright." Peyton said. She got up and pulled Brooke to her feet.

"Can't we just sit?" Brooke wined.

"No. I want to hold your hands and look you in the eyes when I say this." Peyton smiled.

"You can also do that when we sit." Brooke said.

"Yes, but then I would have the urge to push you down on the ground and kiss you." Peyton said. Brooke chuckled.

"Ready Peyton?" Lindsay asked. "It better be good because we have to decide whether you deserve the point or not."

Peyton laughed and nodded. She took Brooke's hand in hers. She started to speak.

"_When we're together everything feels so right  
My heart longs to be with you every night and hold you tight  
Being with you is like a dream come true  
I want you to know I'll always want to be right here with you_

_Even when things seem to be going so wrong  
We always manage to get along  
I actually see myself with you forever  
Not with another, oh no, never_"

Brooke started to tear up with every line Peyton said.

"_Nothing will ever change the way I feel  
The love I have for you is completely real  
You are my life, without you I wouldn't be the same  
Just look at what my little crush has became_

_If I tell you I like you it wouldn't be true  
It's more than that, I love you  
No words can describe how I feel, but please just say  
Baby, I'm right here to stay_"

Now Brooke was crying as she engulfed Peyton into a hug.

"That was so beautiful!" She said. She pulled back and cupped Peyton's cheecks with her hands.

"Thanks." Peyton smiled.

"I'm right here to stay." Brooke said before she kissed her. Haley also teared up and started clapping. Lucas, Nathan and Lindsay followed her example.

"There's no discussion. You deserved the point, Peyton." Haley smiled. Brooke and Peyton sat back down and Peyton wiped Brooke's tears away. Lindsay had already picked a card. She gave it to Haley.

"Give one right for the age given at the end of the card. Be careful, it has to be one of Britain's legal rights." Haley read. "As the card says, be careful it are not the rights of Amerika. You get five ages. First you have to give one for the age of 12."

"Gosh, legally agree to being adopted?" Lindsay asked unsure.

"Yeah, you can also buy a pet without having an adult with you. There are always two on the card. You just have to say one." Haley said. "The age of 15"

"See a category 15 film." Lindsay laughed.

"Yeah, that's logical." Brooke chuckled.

"The age of 16." Haley said.

"Get married with parental consent." Lindsay smiled.

"The age of 18."

"Marry without parental consent."

"The age of 21."

"Stand in a local or general election."

"Good, one point to Lucas and Lindsay." Haley smiled. "Alright now it's only me and Brooke." Haley took a card and gave it to Brooke.

Brooke smiled as she read the card. "Sing a love song."

"Oh no no no no." Haley said as she waved the idea away.

"C'mon Hales." Lucas said. "You have to thrust in your music."

"Yeah, what Lucas says." Nathan nodded.

Haley sighed and got up. She went to the back and came back with a guitar.

"Fine, but it's just because it's for you guys." She said as she pointed to each of them. They all smiled as she started to play the first chords.

"_Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on  
Far across the distance and spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_"

Lindsay kissed Lucas before she rested her head on his shoulder. Brooke sat back in Peyton's lap with her back against her chest and leant into Peyton's touch. Peyton had put her arms around Brooke's waist. She gave Brooke a kiss on her cheeck as they both closed their eyes and enjoyed the song.

"_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime  
And never let go 'till we're gone  
Love was, when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more, you opened the door  
And you're here in my heart,  
And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart wil go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_"

There was a loud applause as Haley finished the song. She put her guitar aside and sat back down. She gave Nathan a kiss as he held her close to him. Brooke took the last card and gave it to Lucas.

"Tell a love story." He read from the card. Brooke looked at Peyton.

"That shouldn't be too hard." She said. She winked at Peyton before she started her story. "_Once upon a time there were two girls. Those two girls happened to be a brunette and a blonde girl. The blonde being the tallest of the two. They were the best friends in the whole wide world. Their feelings developed into something more and they both knew it. When they first kissed it was magical. Neither of them could describe it. But then again, words weren't necessary. One day they were walking home and the tallest girl asked if her best friend really loved her. The answer was an 'ofcourse I do'. Then she said she wanted to hear her say it. 'I don't have to.' The shorter one of them answered.'Why not?' the other one asked. 'Because' the other girl just said. At that moment they were at the doorstep of the house of the tallest girl. 'I just want to hear you say it in words' she said again. 'I can't' the shorter one answered. 'Why not?' the other one asked again. 'You really want to know?' the brunette asked. 'Yes' the blonde girl nodded. The brunette got closer to the blonde." _Brooke paused and got closer to Peyton. Bringing her mouth to her ear and whispering. "_Because those three words aren't enough to tell you how much I feel for you."_

Now it was Peyton's turn to tear up. She put her hands on the back of Brooke's neck and brought her closer for a kiss.

"Alright, the points are three for Lucas and Lindsay, four for Brooke and Peyton, and four for me and Nathan." Haley said.

"It seems to be a tigh." Lindsay said.

"I think Brooke and Peyton deserve one last point." Nathan said.

"What? Why, we didn't do something." Peyton said.

"It's not about the game Peyton. You deserve a point for confessing your feelings. It's hard to tell your feelings to a boy, but it's even harder to tell them to your best friend." Nathan explained.

"I agree. Brooke and Peyton should get an extra point." Lucas smiled.

"Then you win." Lindsay smiled as she clapped her hands. Haley, Lucas and Nathan followed her example. Haley let out a yawn.

"We should probobly go. It's getting late." Lucas said noticing Haley's yawn. They all got up and walked to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want us to help you clean up?" Brooke asked.

"No it's fine. I'll do it in the morning." Haley said. They all said their goodbyes and headed home.

* * *

At Peyton's, Brooke and Peyton got in their pyjama's and climbed into bed.

"That was fun. Hanging out with our friends." Peyton said as she put an arm around Brooke.

"Especially with my girlfriend being there." Brooke smiled as she rested her head on Peyton's chest. Peyton tilted Brooke's head towards her and started kissing her. "Wait."

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked as she was surprised Brooke stopped her.

Brooke got to a sitting position. "I want to say this before we do this otherwise it will be just sex."

"Say what?" Peyton asked as she got more confused with every second. Brooke laid down and pulled Peyton on top of her so she was sitting on her stomach. Her legs rested on each side of Brooke.

"Make love to me." She whispered. Peyton smiled and leaned down, kissing her. Brooke found the hem of Peyton's shirt and pulled it off. She slowly trailed a line with her finger on Peyton's stomach avoiding her breasts. Peyton felt the insecurity and took Brooke's hand. She placed it on her breast.

"It's okay. Make love to me." Peyton repeated Brooke's words. Brooke smiled and massaged Peyton's breast as she flipped them over so she was sitting op Peyton. She bent down catching Peyton's lips once again with hers as she pulled her shirt off.

This was going to be one hell of a night.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I hope you liked it and I would really appreciate it if you guys would review. Maybe give me some ideas. The reviews are very appreciated!


End file.
